


Unexpected

by TourmalineQueen



Series: Rozenn the Breton [6]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anxious Rozenn, F/M, Galmar teasing Rozenn, Innuendo, Nervous Rozenn, Pity Calder what he has to put up with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen
Summary: Written for Skyrim KinkmemeOriginal Prompt: So I want to see a story about how your F!Dragonborn would deal with the news that she's pregnant. Maybe it's illegitimate, maybe it's her LI's, maybe it was conceived through rape, maybe there's no backstory to it at all but I would like to see a DB and her LI react to the news of her pregnancy. Does she decide to keep it? Is there even a safe, reliable means of aborting a fetus in Skyrim? How does she react when her bundle of joy pops out? How long will it be until she can go adventuring again? It can be fluffy, angst-ridden or anything you want I'm not picky.





	Unexpected

Galmar Stone-Fist was a difficult man to surprise. He'd lived a good many years, watching people, planning tactics and strategies to deal with men and mer. He understood how people's minds worked. His wife's mind, on the other hand, he suspected he'd never understand.

Once they had been antagonists, on the same side, but wary of one another - more so when he had learned of her dragon magic (as useful as it was for Ulfric's army, Galmar found it difficult to reconcile with a lifetime of prejudice against mages, necromancers and their ilk) - before finding an unexpected camaraderie, and, eventually, more again besides.

They knew each other's ways, quirks, bodies, in a kind of intimacy that had grown so naturally that neither had realised it was love until they woke up still tangled together, and happier than either had been for the longest time.

They parted only for quests or unavoidable Stormcloak business (which cropped up more than Galmer liked or wanted now that Ulfric was almost High King) and always their reunions in Hjerim sent Rozenn's Housecarl running for Candlehearth.

Until, one day, she returned from returning some Dwemer artifact to the ruin it had been stolen from (a task Galmar could not imagine - usually the point of a quest was to fetch something out of ruins) and sent Calder away with a fat purse and told Galmar to sit at the table.

"What is it, Breton?" Galmar drawled, with a slow, affectionate smile warming his features.

"Here's the thing," she said, sitting on a stool in the middle of the floor. Agitated, she stood and began pacing the carpeted area. "The thing is..."

Galmar waited, pretending to be patient. If he rushed her she'd give him the Silent Treatment out of spite. He waited until her pacing brought her within arm's reach and caught her, pulling her onto his lap - her back to his front - folding his arms around her waist. 

"What is the thing?" Galmar asked quietly, talking like a man trying to coax a spooked horse.

"You recall when I spoke of my life in Bruma?" Rozenn asked him.

"Remind me, feeble old man that I am, I appear to have forgotten," he replied.

She turned sideways on his lap and gave him a half-hearted punch on the shoulder in retaliation for his teasing. Then she sighed and rested her head against the same shoulder.

"The local physician told me I would never have a child of my own," she prefaced.

"And I told you, all we need to do is pay a visit to Riften," Galmar interrupted.

Rozenn elbowed him.

"Please, continue, my love," he grunted.

"I ... we never tried to prevent ... I didn't think it necessary ... I -I -"

"Are you telling me you're with child?" Galmar asked shrewdly.

Rozenn nodded.

"This is wonderful! You always manage to surprise me, little Breton. What did I tell you? Those Imperial quacks, they know nothing!" Galmar crowed happily.

"Is it?" Rozenn's voice was the barest whisper.

"Of course it is. A man wants a child of his own blood to carry the family name. Talos knows Rolff's never going to get around to it," Galmar nuzzled the crown of her head, smiling broadly as he spoke.

"What if-" Rozen broke off, shaking her head.

"What if what? I can fight the dragons so you don't have to," Galmar said matter-of-factly.

Rozenn shook her head. "Not what I was thinking, but thank you, my love."

"Well, what?" Galmar asked impatiently.

"Well, you're big by Nord standards - Ysmir's beard, you're big by Giant standards! And me, well, I'm just little, runty even by Breton standards," Rozen spoke quietly, trying to hide in the soft fur of Galmar's bearskin cloak.

"Will you stop dancing around your what-if and say it?" Galmar grumbled.

"Will it fit inside me?"

It took Galmar what felt like ten minutes to catch his breath and stop laughing, but when he realised Rozenn didn't share his amusement, and was on the verge of tears he sobered up instantly.

"My love, you've seen pregnant women, have you not?" Galmar asked.

Rozenn shook her head. "I had nothing to do with them, nor they with me," she replied. "And I don't really know what to - to do, what to expect, I feel so ignorant!"

Galmar drew her back onto his lap, which she had vacated when he burst out laughing, and tucked her as close to his body as was possible without undressing. She let her head lean against his shoulder again. Gently, soothingly he rubbed circles on her back.

"I know what I saw when our mother had Rolff - I was ten when he came along, and I know for a fact that women's bellies swell to accommodate babies. You have nothing to fear about him fitting within you, my love," Galmar said, chuckling lightly.

"I should make you pay for laughing at me, but this is too comfortable for words," Rozenn purred, rubbing her cheek against the furry paw of Galmar's armour.

"We could go upstairs," Galmar offered. "Plenty of ways to take vengeance on me up there. Maybe get the wrist irons and riding crop out, hmm?"

Rozenn chuckled and tucked herself even more comfortably against his body. "Maybe we should just stay here, let your punishment be knowing there are precisely three layers of clothing and armour separating us, and I am not going to do a thing about it. I lost sleep I was so worried, you know. I was down in that stupid Dwemer place when Marcurio pointed out the obvious - I couldn't even rush back to you. I had to finish the damnable quest. And now in my condition I doubt I'll ever even fit into Dwarven armour, and so I feel like it was a wasted journey."

"You'll wear Dwemer armour after the baby comes - if you want to. Did that Imperial scut tell you when we might expect our son?" Galmar had refused to ever use Marcurio's name after a particularly galling argument, which the mage had the temerity to actually be right about.

Galmar felt Rozenn shake her head slowly. "I'll need to see a Healer. Maybe I should go to Winterhold and talk to Collette Marence. Would you come with me?"

"To see a mage?" Galmar asked darkly.

"I'm a mage," Rozenn pointed out, reaching up to kiss her husband's cheek.

"You're different."

"How so?" Rozenn asked, amused.

"You're my mage. That's how."

"I love you, too, Galmar Stone-Fist."

They were still sitting, half asleep and dozing together when Calder returned.

"How thoroughly do I need to clean that table?" he asked suspiciously.

"Don't bother, Housecarl," Galmar replied. "We did nothing more than this. But we have a request of you. We mey may change the interior of Hjerim a bit, in the coming weeks."

"Oh? You'll be taking my quarters for the ... happy event?" Calder asked, looking from his Thane to her husband. They nodded confirmation.

"We'll gladly give you more room if you'll take quarters down on this floor, my friend, wait, how did you know?" Rozenn asked.

"I, ah, have my ways, and I'd preer to say no more than that. And I'd appreciate it very much. Thank you, my Thane. Um, my Thane," Calder asked hesitantly.

"Spit it out, man," Galmar muttered, "I was never so shy with Ulfric, and he was the Jarl's son, not just some Thane."

The Thane in question swatted Galmar lazily, grinning at the affection he never managed to hide behind his teasing. "Go on, Calder, I'll listen, even if he won't."

"Well, if you are changing the interior of the house, might I ask one favour, Thane?"

"Name it."

"Install some doors, please. Nobody except the two of you needs to see ... well, the two of you."

Galmar started to laugh even as Calder and Rozenn both blushed bright red.

"We'll do that. Maybe you should spend a few days in Candlehearth, though, Housecarl," Galmar suggested, grinning wickedly. "After all, we two, well, we only have a limited amount of time left just the two of us."


End file.
